<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Familiar Strangers by OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637457">Familiar Strangers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing/pseuds/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing'>OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oneshots appreciating one (1) greedy boy [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Pre-Relationship, SPOILERS FOR LESSON 44, Spoilers, unnamed MC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing/pseuds/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mammon gets a little more time with the strange angel his little brothers picked up and picks up a few things of his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character &amp; Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oneshots appreciating one (1) greedy boy [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Familiar Strangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I loved this lesson so much that I had to write for it!!!</p><p>SPOILERS FOR LESSON 44</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Okay, what is it?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Mammon can see them in his peripheral, shifting from where they had been awkwardly sitting next to him in silence while waiting for the others to return. The weird angel his brothers had picked up. The one with the odd clothes. The one with seemingly no knowledge about how life in the Celestial Realm worked, but who knew a little too much about the mechanisms of the Human World and the Devildom. The one who even Lucifer had seemed to immediately warm up to. </p><p>Distantly, Mammon wonders if this means Lucifer will be taking another angel under his wing. If it means this new weird angel would become his sibling. He doesn't know what the ugly lump that forms in his chest at the thought is, but he doesn't like how it seems to choke the air out of him and, even more worryingly, how it makes him want to growl out loud. </p><p>"I can feel ya staring y'know!?" He snaps instead of voicing any of these thoughts. "Ya creepy lil- what's on my face, huh?"</p><p>"What," the angel asks, tone biting but oddly playful, " - is The Great Mammon's face too splendid that us mere hu- l-lesser angels can't even look at you?"</p><p>"The - <em>the Great Mammon?" </em>he splutters, the name sticks oddly in his head and makes the back of his neck burn. The lazy smirk on their face when they tilt their head just the slightest bit to look him straight in the eye does nothing to quell the building heat. "I guess... I am pretty great? I - I mean - O<em>i!</em> Don't dodge the question!"</p><p>Mammon reaches over without a single thought and tugs at their cheek as if it was something he had done a thousand times before. After his brain finally catches up with the motion he almost immediately regrets it, pulling back his hand and opening his mouth to apologise. He's stopped by their fingers darting to his sides with absolutely zero hesitation. He shrieks, cackles and falls back onto the couch, while they glide over his sides, finding all his ticklish spots with a terrifying ease.</p><p>Pulling away when they finally ease up, with a wide smile on their face that is only mirrored by his own, Mammon says, "Y'know, you're pretty gutsy messin' around with Lucifer's right hand when ya don't even have a class..."</p><p>"Pfft, I can take you," the angel snorts with a careless roll of their eyes, instantly proving his point.</p><p>Mammon knows his mouth is hanging open as his face flushes in anger? In delight? He isn't sure. <em>"WHAT!?"</em> He finally manages to choke out. "Oi listen here ya lil' shi- , sure I maybe just a glorified paper pusher now but I used ta be an archangel! A trained warrior!"</p><p>"Yeah?" The angel's tone is just as light, if a bit challenging, a bit consciously baiting. Their body language just as loose, seeming to not even register Mammon as the threat he is. "And I can take you."</p><p>Mammon growls. A sound unsuitable for an angel of his status, for any angel really, to make.  If Lucifer had heard him - <em>if Michael had heard him.</em> But no. The only one around to hear him was Asmo's stray whose eyes lit up at the sound. Mammon sighs, hackles lowering at the painful thud in his chest that the look in their eyes had caused. </p><p>"Jeez, you're a really weird one aren't ya?" he says instead, not willing to dwell on these new feelings that were sprouting, completely out of his control. </p><p>"Your face is weird," they bite back, tone still as playful as it had been during this whole topsy-turvy conversation. </p><p>Mammon snarls - another sound that should probably never be made by an angel - and tackles them. The angel yelps, falling back on to the couch with a laugh. Their leg immediately hooks around his waist, twisting their body and sending both of them crashing on to the ground. Seemingly instinctively, their hand reaches to cradle the back of his head and cushion the blow. He's flipling them back over in the next second and Mammon can feel his own smile stretching across his face as they continue to role around the ground. Scrabbling and grappling at each other with the easy familiarity of people who have known each other for years.</p><p>"Hey," Mammon says, when he finally gets the upper hand, sitting on their waist, "my face is perfect."</p><p>"Yeah," they say, breathless, looking up at him with a dazed sort of smile. "Yeah it is".</p><p>Mammon feels his whole face heat up, and then he's scrambling off them with half formed stutters, practically diving to sit with his back to the edge of the couch. They move along the floor to sit at the other corner, legs crisscross while his arms loop around his knees so he can hide his burning face in them.</p><p>"Ah - I guess you remind me of a friend, a bit," they finally say after a moment of silence.</p><p>"A friend?" Mammon asks quietly.</p><p>"Hmm." </p><p>When he turns to look at them, they're staring off into space, obviously deep in thought. A small wistful smile graces their features.</p><p>"What're they like?" He's curious. He wants to know who could possibly make them look like that. </p><p>"He's - he's innocent and genuine." Their voice comes out followed by a breathless laugh. They still don't look at him.</p><p>There's something ugly and twisting coiling in his chest. Something that doesn't like how their attention is no longer on him. Something that isn't exactly new but something that has never been this intense before. Something possessive and greedy. Something that makes him say, voice a little too sharp, "HA! Sounds like a real pu-" He cuts himself off. If Lucifer heard him. <em>If Michael heard him.</em></p><p>"Pussy?" They don't even flinch at the word, though their tone is a little harder than it had been before. A little sharper. "What? Angels not allowed to swear?"</p><p>Mammon doesn't point out that they were supposed to be an angel too, instead he tries to relax his tensed shoulders and lighten the atmosphere. "Tch. Lucifer's a real hypocrite y'know! Where does he get off scoldin' me for it when he's where I learnt it from in the first place!?"</p><p>It works. They let out a bark of surprised laughter. He watches as they try to get it under control, watches how the sunlight filtering through the curtains dances across their features. It makes them glow. It makes him swallow. </p><p>"What were we talking about?" they ask once they've finally stiffled out the sudden burst of laughter. </p><p>"Your...friend," Mammon croaks out.</p><p>"Right. You're...a lot alike I guess," their tone is once again soft, wistful, but this time they're staring straight at him with an overwhelming amount of fondness that makes his breath catch in his throat. "He's - ugh quite a bit older than you... and his life's a lot different so, I mean obviously you're not identical but -" they pause and sigh softly, "You remind me of him a lot. He's innocent and genuine and sweet and kind. Selfless, loyal and supportive. Caring, protective." They smile brightly, never taking their eyes off him. "He's loud and obnoxious and impulsive. He's kinda an asshole and has this really bad habit of getting into trouble and dragging me along." They're laughing quietly. When they open their eyes to look at him again he's blown away by the yearning he sees there. He doesn't understand why his cheeks heat back up in response. "I - it's stupid but I miss him... He's pretty great."</p><p>The smile they aim at him is now secretive and mischevious but he has no time to wonder what that secret might be because he's instantly puffing up. Somehow feeling indignant and defensive.</p><p><em>"Pfft</em>, he doesn't sound that great," he huffs, breaking their eye contact with a scowl.</p><p>There's a pause.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Before - </p><p>"W-wait. Mammon!? Are you- <em>are you jealous!?"</em> They sound incredulous. Words tumbling over each other like they don't believe the ridiculousness of what they're saying either.</p><p><em>"WHAT!?"</em> Mammon whips his head back towards them with a shriek.<em> "NO! why would I be jealous!?"</em></p><p>And they're immediately shuffling over with a shit-eating grin, poking at his cheek with a finger. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"Your face is doing that thing it does when you're jealous!"</p><p>They sound delighted.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>
  <em>"HOW'D YOU KNOW WHAT MY FACE DOES WH-"</em>
</p><p>Their grin is stretching to its breaking point and then they're cackling. Bending over in laughter, forehead pressed to the floor, sounding vaguely deranged.<em> "You!"</em> they wheeze.<em> "Only you Mammon! Only you could ever</em> -" more loud laughter.</p><p>He's breathless as he watches them laugh, face flushed. </p><p>-</p><p>They're giggling softly, bathed in the warm sunlight streaming through the windows. </p><p>"Hey, what are ya laughin' 'bout on ya own," a familiar voice asks.</p><p>"<em>Ah</em> - I... dunno." And they realise they really don't know, when they turn to face Mammon. For a moment they see him draped in white silks and gold jewelry, body held with an easy sort of confidence that they've never really seen from him before. But they blink and it's gone, and he's back in his oversized hoodie and knee high boots. A questioning eyebrow raised, probably at them spacing out again.</p><p>"Jeez, you're a really weird one aren't ya," he says, plopping down next to them on the couch. </p><p>"Your face is weird," they say easily. Laying out the bait and willing him to bite.</p><p>He does.</p><p>Mammon snarls with no real heat behind it, and tackles them. And they're yelping and laughing as they fall back onto the couch in a tangle of limbs. They both tumble onto the ground with a painful thud and a scream when they hook a leg around his waist to flip them over. They catch glimpses of Mammon's wide smile, mirroring their own, as they scrabble and grapple across the floor, as they've done a hundred times before over the years they've known each other. </p><p>"Hey," Mammon says, through his laughter and gasps for breath, when he finally gets the upper hand, sitting on their waist, "my face is perfect."</p><p>"Yeah," they say, just as breathless, though they aren't sure whether it's thanks to their roughhousing or whether it's because of the way the sunlight dances across his features, because of the way it makes him <em>glow.</em> They swallow,  reaching out a hand to drag his face back down to theirs. "Yeah it is".</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seriously I need people to come talk with me about this lesson holy shit! </p><p>Also pls let me know what you thought of this and I'll sacrifice myself in your name if ya know you want me to</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>